


最后的希望(The Last Hope)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三章，前篇请参见合集*是以马科斯为主线的蛾族故事*本系列一个重要原创角色将在本篇中初次出现*本人不太擅长描写打戏，你们看看就好……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	最后的希望(The Last Hope)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是以马科斯为主线的蛾族故事
> 
> *本系列一个重要原创角色将在本篇中初次出现
> 
> *本人不太擅长描写打戏，你们看看就好……

会议室里此刻安静得出奇，唯一听得见的声音便是厄多尔思考时发出的沉重叹息。  
现在，是决定蛾族命运的时刻。  
马科斯坐在会议桌的一旁，身边坐着他的好友蓟风。他从来没有这么紧张过。别人都叫他孤独的冥想者，而他遇到任何事情也都采取不理不睬、超然物外的态度。但他这次一定要得到它。马科斯明白，在这个攸关蛾族未来的决定上，抗战才是现在最正确的做法。  
抗战派的多半是气血方刚的年轻人，厄多尔的孙女希尔也在其之列。马科斯很欣慰有这么多虫支持他的观点，但是刚才的辩论要不是他及时把他们从情绪激动的状态中拉出来，恐怕这次会议就会变成内斗了。但不管怎么样，蓟风始终都陪在他的身边，如此坚实而可靠。这大概也就够了吧。  
马科斯望着会议桌对面的霍尼可，这位自马科斯孩提时就一直鞠躬尽瘁的元老。马科斯承认他的担忧不无道理，但他有足够的自信抵抗沃姆的讨伐。母神的光辉自古就引领着他们的文明，而今新王方立，背弃她实在是不明智之举。  
空气愈发凝重了。每只蛾子都在等待着他们长老的最终决定。  
厄多尔终于抬起头来，然后用一种疲惫但却十分坚毅的语气宣布了他的决策：“我们……投靠沃姆。”  
“什么？！”马科斯第一次觉得他的情绪失控了。他不明白这位备受敬爱的长老怎么会做出这样背信弃义的事。其他抗战派的支持者更是充满了愤怒与不解，反对的声音顿时响彻了会议室。  
“他会侵占我们的土地！”  
“他排挤我们的信仰！”  
“他杀了泽若！”  
“够了！”霍尼可站了起来，喊道，“长老已经宣布了他的决定，这件事到此为止！”  
“但……”马科斯还想争辩什么，但他随即感受到一只手放在了他握紧的拳头上。  
“不是现在。”蓟风在他耳边说道。  
马科斯冷静了下来，然后对着抗战派的虫们喊道：“大家冷静一下，我们要尊重长老的决定。或许观念不同，但我们所做的都是为了我们的族群。我会再下去和他沟通的，各位先回吧。”  
不满的虫群逐渐散开了，到最后会议室就只剩下厄多尔、霍尼可、马科斯、蓟风和希尔。马科斯注意到长老仍然保持着他宣布决定时的姿势，一言不发。  
“谢谢。”霍尼可满怀感激地看了他一眼，然后转身离去了。  
马科斯望着厄多尔，无数的困惑与质疑涌到了嘴边，但他却说不出一句话。  
“马科斯？我们先出去吧。”  
“好。”马科斯拉着他好友的手，离开了这个压抑的房间。  
那天晚上，马科斯似乎听到谁在彻夜叹息。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
马科斯站在厄多尔的房间前，他看到希尔气冲冲地从里面跑了出来。他不明白长老现在叫他来有什么事。  
“长老？”  
“进来吧。”  
马科斯看着厄多尔的背影，一瞬间觉得他苍老了许多。虽然沃姆对他们相当宽容，没有干涉他们的内政，还给了他们安葬死者的神圣任务，但总是有一些心怀偏见与歧视的虫子要来打扰他们安宁的生活。为此，马科斯和蓟风从没放下过手中的骨钉，一直在提防潜藏的威胁。厄多尔一直在维持着部族的稳定，但随着霍尼可不久前的去世，所有的事务都压在了这位年迈的蛾子身上，再加上最近的瘟疫弄得虫心惶惶，不少族人都在质疑，当初的决定是否正确。  
“希尔说……我是叛徒。正是我当初的决定让母神这样气急败坏。你也是这么认为的吧，马科斯？”  
马科斯没有回答。或许在他内心中确实存在着不满，但他明白，厄多尔当初做这个决定也实属不易。  
“唉，真可笑，那天晚上我明明向她保证不会出事的，但现在…你有没有想过如果我们选择和国王对抗会发生什么？我们是母神的子族，唯有我们光明正大地活下来才能保存住母神的信仰，才能让她不被遗忘，即使这意味着屈从于别的势力…”厄多尔沧桑的声音如同一口垂暮的钟，每一个字都直击着马科斯的内心。  
“我们不能改变过往，所以要向未来迈进。无论曾经的决定是否失误，通过我们现在的努力，也能达成希冀的结果。”  
“你是对的，过去的事情就让它过去吧。国王已经做出了他的选择，他要封印母神。”  
“运用虚空的力量？”  
“是的。果然你已经把我们的典籍都研究透了呢。”  
“用阴影抑制光芒，高明的封印。但是如果一旦有瑕疵，那母神的怒火可不是这个王国所能承受的。而且如果造成黑暗的反噬，后果更加不可设想。”  
“我明白。但国王认为这是唯一的方法。”  
“那么我相信您叫我来是因为您找到其它办法了。”  
“至少我认为是的。国王带我们去了深渊，介绍他的容器计划。黑暗在那里盘踞，太古的阴魂窃窃私语，充斥着混沌的野意。我在一个角落里发现了这个。”厄多尔拿出来一个卵状的黑色石头，“这是古代的虫子用来记录信息的工具，而唯有梦之钉可以获取深层的内容。这份记载的原主人叫胡夫·迈阿密，上面提到了在世界的边缘，在那苍白的沃姆孕育的地方，埋藏着一个被遗忘的真相……”  
在梦之钉光芒的照耀下，神秘蛋投射出一段黑色的字迹：“我时常在思考时间的意义是什么。它是那亘古不变的永恒存在，还是只是我们现在无法触及的高维湍流？我曾经认为我已经掌握了这个世界的所有知识，但当我看到那苍白的神明与时间本身的博弈，我才明白，我知道的太少了。我即将前往那时间与空间混杂的虚无交界，很可能无法全身而退。一个被遗忘的真相埋藏在世界的边缘，无论后世是谁找到了这份记录，我想提醒你：不要被黑暗所吞噬。”  
字迹缩回了神秘蛋中，静默思索了良久，马科斯开口道：“虽然这份记录十分模糊，但如果这是开拓我们未来的唯一方法，我愿意去试一试。”  
“我知道你会，我知道你会…”厄多尔叹了口气，“马科斯，这段时间辛苦你了，有时候我在想，我究竟值不值得你这样付出、你这样毫无怨言的信任。你是我们当中最优秀的，没有谁比你更加善战、更加睿智，我希望…你能平安回来。这面梦之盾，是我们先祖留下来为数不多的梦境结晶，带上它。保护好自己，你是我们最后的希望…”  
马科斯感受到了盾牌的重量，族群存亡的重担压在了他的肩上。他没有多说什么，点了点头，离开了厄多尔的房间。  
蓟风早就在外面等着了。看到他出来，他从栏杆上跳下，说：“新盾牌不错！长老对你说了什么？”  
马科斯看着这位一直陪伴着他的朋友，心中不免感慨万千。尽管马科斯喜欢独处，但是他也有感到孤独的时候，而每一次，蓟风的存在总能滋润他的心灵。他欲言又止了半天，说：“蓟风，我要离开了。”  
蓟风的触须一下子竖了起来：“发生什么了？”  
“一个被遗忘的真相埋藏在世界的边缘，很可能有助于我们族群的复兴……你知道我应该做什么。”  
蓟风长舒了一口气，点了点头：“我明白了。嘿，我们现在去灵魂沼地逛逛吧，怎么样？”  
“当然了，走吧。”  
蓝色忧郁的瀑布从岩壁间倾泻而下，在澄澈的水潭上奏出了空明的乐章。那是生命的赞美诗，是死亡的咏叹调，在这寂静的林园献给高尚的英灵。蓟风和马科斯在一排排墓碑间行走着。  
“马科斯，还记得我们第一次上课的场景吗？”  
“当然记得。你一直来烦我，害我都没办法专心冥想。”  
蓟风笑了笑，推了推马科斯的肩膀：“本来上课就是在冥想，下课了就你一个怪胎还愣在那，不知道的还以为你断气了呢。”  
“物以类聚，虫以群分。搭理我你也挺怪胎的。”  
“好了，说不过你。”蓟风叹了口气，望向了高远的穹顶，“我仍然记得你教我战斗的时候，还真是毫不手下留情。”  
“严师出高徒。”  
“是啊，那还真得感谢您嘞。”蓟风走累了，顺势坐到了栏杆上，“嘿，你走了以后，可要保护好自己啊。我可不能没有你啊……”  
马科斯坐到了他旁边：“放心，我也一样。就等着我的好消息吧。”  
“那就好，那就好……”蓟风低着头喃喃道。  
马科斯把手搭上了蓟风的肩膀，问：“对了，我走了以后，你打算做点什么啊？”  
“不知道。也许会写本书，我想谈论一下多元宇宙的可能性很久了，但我不会放下我的骨钉，我会一直保卫我们的家园，直到你回来…我会想你的。”  
马科斯淡淡地笑了：“我也会。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
两个守卫挡住了马科斯的去路。  
“蛾子，停下！”其中一位喊道，“再往前就是国王降生的圣地，没有批准一律不——”  
马科斯举起他的盾牌拍晕了他，然后反手用剑柄击晕了另一个。整个过程耗时两秒。马科斯可没有时间跟他们浪费。  
出了狭窄的暗道，视线豁然开朗。白色的灰烬从空中纷纷扬扬地落下，为这广袤的洞穴平添了几分壮阔与悲凉。如果蓟风在这，他应该会为眼前的景观而惊叹。沃姆，看来也是一位伟大的神明。  
马科斯找到了一片开阔地，坐了下来。长途的跋涉让他稍微有点疲惫，在这里冥想一下有助于恢复他的体力。马科斯把他的觉知向大地延伸。他听见了肥波笨拙地扇动他的翅膀，他听见了苍白的枝蔓在岩石下低吟，他听见了寒冷的朔风在石壁上悲鸣，他听见了一个悔罪的灵魂独处在一个小屋中喃喃私语，以及…利刃出鞘划破空气的声音。  
马科斯飞快地举起了他的盾牌。  
“叮——”一只飞直钉打到了他的盾牌，弹在柔软的地面上。  
“身手不错。”一个冰冷的声音从草丛中传来。一个敏捷的身形优雅地跳出，冷艳的面孔出现在马科斯眼前。马科斯认得这个身影：沃姆的五骑士之一，暴烈的德莱娅。  
“是国王派你来的吗？”  
德莱娅用了一记迅猛的突刺外加一记回旋斩来回答他的问题。马科斯闪身躲过，毫不客气地回赠了一击猛劈，德莱娅后撤躲过了反击，骨钉砍在地面上，扬起了一阵余烬。  
德莱娅把骨钉插入地下，刹那间，无数的白色枝蔓从地上涌出，快速地扑向了马科斯。但马科斯更快。他扇动自己的翅膀，巧妙地回避了枝蔓的突袭，还顺便斩断了几根，然后扔出梦之盾，并唱诵古老的咒语。在梦境魔法的作用下，梦之盾分出了数不清的残影，一齐袭向了德莱娅。换做别的虫子，早就慌了阵脚，但德莱娅并没有。虽然她不知道哪面盾牌是真的，但她挥舞她的骨钉招架住了每一个残影。  
不愧是五骑士。  
马科斯接住了飞回来的盾牌，落在地面上，做好了战斗架势。德莱娅的防卫十分周密，很难找到破绽。他扔出了骨钉，然后飞身冲了过去，而德莱娅弹开了骨钉后，用一个铲地从马科斯身下滑了过去，还不忘回身刺击一下。马科斯的肩膀略有擦伤，但德莱娅的手臂也被马科斯的盾牌刮到了一下，脱了一层皮。但这并没有防止德莱娅迅速调整好架势准备再次发动攻击。就这样，几个回合过去了，马科斯和德莱娅仍然不相上下。  
这时候，一只散发着苍白光芒的昆虫飞了过来，落在了德莱娅的肩膀上。德莱娅的脸上闪过了一丝困惑，但很快就消失了。  
“哼，蛾子，算你走运。”说罢，德莱娅跳到石壁上迅速离开了。  
确定没有威胁了之后，马科斯收起了骨钉，调整着自己的呼吸。  
她为什么会来？是沃姆派她的吗？为了阻止他找到被遗忘的真相？要真若如此，那长老的推测就可以确定了。那她为什么又走了？也是沃姆让她这么做的吗？  
马科斯没有闲心去想这么多。厄多尔还在期盼着他，蓟风还在等着他，这个族群都还指望着他。他必须保持前进。  
他是蛾族最后的希望。


End file.
